When a car driver forgets to lock a hand brake which was previously pulled upwardly for temporary parking, and drives his car with the braked car as locked by the hand brake, the car brake system may be easily damaged and possibly causing a sudden ceasing of the engine causing an immediate stop of a running car. This situation could cause a traffic accident or an injury due to a rear end collision.
It is therefore expected to invent a control means of hand brake to retard the treading of an accelerator pedal of a hand braked car, unless the car braked by the hand brake has been unlocked.